The direct reduction of iron oxide, such as pellets or lump ore, to metallic iron in the solid state has in recent years become a commercial reality in many direct reduction plants throughout the world. The combined annual capacity of these plants currently in operation or under construction is in excess of 15 million metric tons of direct reduced iron product, which is used primarily for feedstock in electric arc steelmaking furnaces. The world demand for additional direct reduced iron is projected to increase at a substantial rate for many years to satisfy a growing world need for such feedstock, as additional electric arc furnace steelmaking plants are constructed.
The majority of the plants producing direct reduced iron utilize natural gas as the source of reductant. The natural gas is reformed to produce the reductants CO and H.sub.2. A few plants utilize coal as the source of reductant in rotary kiln processes, such as the SL/RN process, which directly react coal in-situ in the kiln without separately gasifying the coal to CO and H.sub.2. The rotary kiln processes have an inherent coal utilization inefficiency in that approximately two-thirds of the coal is burned in the kiln to supply heat and only one-third is used to supply the reducing gas for direct reduction. This inefficiency results in a coal requirement of 5.0 to 6.0 Gcals (Gigacalories) per metric ton of direct reduced iron produced. This is in contrast to 3.0 to 3.5 Gcals of natural gas required per metric ton of direct reduced iron produced in the more efficient natural gas processes such as the Midres, Purofer or Armoc process.
There are many processes, not yet commercialized, which gasify coal by partial oxidation with oxygen and steam to produce a gas which is then utilized in different manners in the direct reduction of iron. The principal reason none of these processes has been commercialized is either the process is too complex or impractical for commercialization, or the coal requirements are too high. The basic problem which leads to an impractical process or to a high total coal requirement is that the hot gas from the coal gasifier is too low in reductants (CO plus H.sub.2) relative to oxidants (CO.sub.2 plus H.sub.2 O vapor) to be directly utilized efficiently in the direct reduction of iron.
In the present invention, the hot gas from the coal gasifier together with a minor portion of spent reducing gas from the reduction furnace are upgraded in reductants relative to oxidants by reaction with carbon and desulfurized by reaction with lime to produce a gas which can be used efficiently in the direct reduction of iron. The major portion of the spent reducing gas from the reduction furnace is cooled and scrubbed of dust, then becomes a source of clean low sulfur fuel gas to be utilized elsewhere. This combination of direct reduction of iron with fuel gas production has particular utility in an integrated steel plant which currently employs natural gas as fuel gas to supplement coke oven gas for reheating and heat treating operations. The direct reduced iron is used as feed for a BOF, or as part of the burden in a blast furnace to increase its hot metal output, or as feed for an electric arc furnace. The fuel gas produced can replace all or part of the natural gas currently used as fuel in the steel plant.
The present invention requires approximately 5.6 Gcals of coal to be gasified plus 0.33 Gcals of carbon reacted plus 0.74 Gcals of coal to produce electricity for gasification oxygen, to produce one metric ton of direct reduced iron while producing 3.23 Gcals of clean fuel gas. The Gcals consumed in producing one metric ton of direct reduced iron are therefore, 3.4, as tabulated hereinafter.